lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Sepulchure
Sepulchure is a DoomKnight who is the lord of the Shadowscythe. He wields the Necrotic Blade of Doom. He has a daughter named Gravelyn and a pet undead Dragon named Fluffy. Gallery Sepulchure skin.png|(DragonFable) Sepulchure zps311695dc.jpg|(DragonFable) SepwDoomBlade.png|(DragonFable) Sepulchre.png|(AdventureQuest) Nc13ir.png|(AdventureQuest Worlds) Biography Sir Valen Pulchure, was once greatest knight to King Alteon. Both Valen and Alteon seek the hand of Lynaria in marriage.But Something happened to Lynaria, causing Valen to seek out a way to become stronger. He found that power in the Necrotic Blade of Doom. His goal was to collect the eight Elemental Orbs and to use them to make an Ultimate Orb and use it to become all powerful. He gained the support of many villains across the world of Lore, among them Drakath, Noxus, Queen Aisha, Sek-Duat, and Xan. He first ordered Drakath was ordered to collect the Black and White Dragon Boxes in order to be gifted with the Necrotic Blade of Doom. However, he was only able to retrieve the white dragon box. Later, Sepulchure hatched the white dragon egg, and turned the baby dragon that hatched into a dracolich that he named Fluffy. Later, after having heard that the Player prevented his attempt to get the Wind Orb, he confronted the hero and revealed that he broke a prophecy that one dragon would save the world and the other would try to destroy it by having turned the one destined to save the world, the white dragon, into his dracolich Fluffy. As the hero and Sepulchure engaged in combat, it was apparent that the hero discovered how powerful Sepulchure was. Sepulchure attempted to destroy the hero, but the Necrotic Blade of Doom commanded that he leave for more important objectives. Sepulchure obeyed and left telling the hero to make the fight more interesting for him next time they met. Time had passed since then, and Sepulchure managed to claim the Fire, Water, and even the Earth Orb with the help of two of his subordinates, En and Tropy. With that, he decided he would claim the Darkness Orb next. He crashed his Flying Fortress into Falconreach's Guardian Tower, destroying it and causing an all-out war involving invasions by twenty-million undead while claiming the Darkness Orb. He summoned an undead Akriloth, ridden by Xan, who killed Lady Celestia. While Xan and Akriloth attacked Dragesvard, Sepulchure managed to collect the Ice Orb, and followed it up with stealing the remaining three Elemental Orbs of Energy, Wind, and Light. Sepulchure invited the hero to his fortress to battle his/her way through it and witness the creation of the Ultimate Orb. Sepulchure succeeded in using the eight Elemental Orbs to create the Ultimate Orb, but before he could use it to become the darkness itself and to bring Doom to Lore, he was betrayed by Drakath. To Sepulchure's shock and horror, Drakath used the Ultimate Orb to fuse with Fluffy and became Dragon Drakath and in the process destroying the fortress. Drakath proved to be a powerful opponent for both the hero and Sepulchure, but eventually, the two worked together to defeat Drakath. After that, the Mysterious Stranger appeared, pleased to know that his plan had worked perfectly thanks to all three, and merged with Dragon Drakath to become the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich. The dracolich knocked Sepulchure unconscious with a blast and left to grow to the point of eating the sun, leaving Sepulchure to murmur the name of his lost love, Lynaria. The hero later destroyed the Ultimate Orb and the dracolich, putting an end to the Mysterious Stranger, while Sepulchure was somehow dragged away to recover from his wounds. Description The Lord of the ShadowScythe and father of Gravelyn. He "died" after Drakath ripped out his "essence" and crushed it. Main villain of Dragonfable. Coincidentally, Sepulchure is the master of Drakath in DragonFable, but after Drakath fails him too many times, Sepulchure attacks him and his fate is left unknown. Abilities He seems to have exellent skills in melee and nercrotic skils, and seems to use underhanded attacks, like when he was choking King Atleon, and smashed him to the ground. It also appears he doesn't tire easily, like when Drakath tore out his "essence" (if you can call it that), he still could fight. He and King Alteon seem to be equally match. He can almost kill King Alteon. In the Doomhaven second cutscene Sepulchure is shown to have the power to kill Death itself in a single attack. Confirmed by his twitter to be stronger than Dage the Evil and Nulgath. Description Sepulchure is the cursed DoomKnight and leader of the evil Shadowscythe, the main organization that represents evil within AdventureQuest Worlds. Once, he was King Alteon's greatest Knight... and while we do not know what terrible events transpired, we do know that Sepulchure is no longer human. It is said that now, only Darkness is his master. Sepulchure commands every major villain along with his unstoppable force of undead abominations to rid the world of the living and engulf our world in the void of endless darkness. Sepulchure kept the existence of his daughter secret, so no one outside his giant undead flying fortress knew about her. Biography He and King Alteon have a deep hatred, that seems to stem from a long and treacherous past, as he was one of the king's best and most trusted knights before he became corrupted by the Doom weapons. It was also said that Sepulchure blamed King Alteon for what happened to Queen Lynaria Alteon (who secretly helped Sepulchure to father Gravelyn). During Friday the 13th he decided to end the war that had plagued the forces of good and evil by surrounding the city of Swordhaven. He fought his way to the king's throne room with his loyal minion Chuckles to finally confront the king and end the war. He and the king fought but both seemed evenly matched. As each side was ready to deliver the other a finishing blow, a winged figure descended and interrupted. The figure revealed himself to be Drakath, an old underling of his. Drakath then raised his sword and defeated Sepulchure and King Alteon, covering them in chaos. Sepulchure conversed with Drakath about the unlikelihood of his defeat at Drakath's hands, and was then killed by the once ally. His armor collapsed and what little that remained of him erupted into the sky. Drakath heard Gravelyn's cry from the flying fortress above and shot it down, where it then crashed into the side of a mountain. It is later revealed that Sepulchure was taught about necromancy by Noxus who created Sepulchure's army. When Gravelyn is later captured by Chaos Vordred and Sally claims the Noxus Head Staff as Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to kill the heroes Gravelyn's last words were her wishing that her father was here. The tomb of Queen Lynaria Alteon grants her wish and revives Sepulchure. When Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to stand down, Chaos Vordred goes on the attack only to be easily destroyed by Sepulchure as Sally and Noxus bow before Sepulchure. Gravelyn detects that the Sepulchure present isn't the real Sepulchure. The tomb of Queen Lynaria Alteon states that Sepulchure was killed by Drakath where there is no coming back from death. Drakath ends up warping reality to make it look like the Sepulchure has returned from the dead. AdventureQuest Worlds: Zombies In the alternate timeline caused by Drakath, the players come in during the battle between King Alteon and Sepulchure to warn them about Drakath. When Drakath doesn't show up, Sepulchure takes the opportunity to attack the player only for King Alteon to take the hit. Sepulchure's Doom Blade states that King Alteon isn't the Champion of Light as the Champion of Light's death is needed to open the portal to the Plane of Darkness. When Death arrives to claim King Alteon's soul, he states to Sepulchure that he will come for him one day. Sepulchure retaliates by killing Death causing the recently departed to return as Zombies that obey Sepulchure's every command. The players escape from the palace as Noxus, Dage the Evil, and Nulgath join Zombie King Alteon into bowing before him. Sepulchure doesn't find his daughter in his fortress as the Doom Blade states that she is the true Champion of Light (which explained why Gravelyn isn't undead like her father and how she lit up enough to hurt a Ghoul). This causes Sepulchure to prepare his flying fortress to go storm Battleon and target his own daughter. Sepulchure shows up to challenge Gravelyn as an army of Angry Zombies and Zombie Dragons attack. As the battle rages on, the players and Artix try to stop Sepulchure as Sepulchure tries to get Artix to use his darkness powers. Sepulchure manages to do an attack on Artix and then blasts the players into Yulgar's Inn where they end up fighting Cyzerombie, Zombie Alina, Zombie Galanoth, Zombie Warlic, and Zombie Rolith. After defeating Zombie King Alteon, the players see Sepulchure about to deal the final blow to Gravelyn. Sepulchure finds himself unable to kill his own daughter. Just then, Drakath appears and strikes at Gravelyn only for Sepulchure to take the hit. Gravelyn unleashes her full light powers to drive away Drakath. The Doom Blade then takes control of Sepulchure's body transforming it into Dark Sepulchure in order to finish the job. The players end up fighting Dark Sepulchure and managed to defeat him. Artix tells the players that a shadow creature can only be slain by the Blinding Light of Destiny as Dark Sepulchure gets up behind them. Gravelyn leaves her fight with Drakath and grabs the Doom Blade which she purifies into a weapon that destroys Dark Sepulchure and restores reality back to normal. Trivia * In the Evil quest Chaorrupted, it is shown that his armor has been corrupted by chaos and is being controlled by it, and so the player must defeat his Chaorrupted Armor in order to finish the quest. The name "Sepulchure" sprouts from the word "sepulchre" which is a burial chamber. Notes (AQW) *He seems to be undead, but he has skin under his helm. This skin seems to show that he is, in fact, alive, but very powerful. He might be an undead with skin remaining, similar to a zombie. *'Gravelyn' is his daughter. *He is wearing the DoomKnight Class/Armor (Male) your attacks on remember necromancer and Dragonlord. *Despite popular belief, it is not Fluffy that was crashed, because a different Dracolich carries Shadowfall. *His weapon is Sepulchure's Undead Blade which you can buy for AC in Valencia's Shop. *In the bottom of Shadowfall there is a Statue of Sepulchure wearing Sepulchure's Helm and on a Portrait of him he is shown to be wearing it *In the cutscene his sword changes from in the pictures. Like Alteon's sword. *In the 2nd cutscene, it looks like Sepulchure has more endurance the Alteon because he could still stand after Drakath's attack. *According to Sir Loin, Sepulchure was once King Alteon's greatest Knight so he knew all of the insides and outsides of Swordhaven. *His name is, contrary to popular belief, actually pronounced "Se-PUL-chur", although there is a word spelled exactly the same meaning "tomb", but it is pronounced "SEP-la-kur". *Sepulchure's name prior to becoming a Doomknight was Valen. *As said in DragonFable, the armor wears Sepulchure. * In [[Gravelyn|'Gravelyn']]'s dream, a black version of Sepulchure appeared. In a later DoomWar cutscene, the black version(refered to as Dark Sepulchure) is in fact Sepulchure's corpse being controlled by the DoomBlade * A character that looks similar to Sepulchure later appears to destroy Chaos Vordred in a later Necropolis Cavern cutscene. However, Gravelyn reveals that said character is not the real Sepulchure, even though she wished for him to be there to save everyone from Chaos Vordred. *Sepulchure's armour has changed to a darker colouration to differ from the normal Doomknight armour, the skin beneath his helm is now far less visible. *In The Span Saga, it's revealed that on the original timeline he succeeded in destroying all of lore with Galanoth surviving. From there, Galanoth proceeded to slay The Dragon of Time and merge the time lines. This brought into existence the Hero, Drakath, and Drakath's Master'. Category:Characters